Possessed
by 12cathy
Summary: Light and Darkness cannot exist together, yet they do, more enough, they help each other survive in a world where only light and dark exist. Hinamori Amu, a girl that has become one with the dark and the light, realizes how important that is. Darkness may go out of control, but she learns to suppress it, as the same kind. Harmony is what keeps them in control and living together.
1. Light and Dark

**Cathy-**Aw, yeah! New story! Now, I don't even give credit to the idea of this story~I got the idea from Maple Story's Luminous, my most powerful account, but it's not on Demethos, so...

**Ikuto-**Shut your babbling.

**Cathy-**Anyway, so I don't give credit for the idea!

**Amu-**Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters, Peach Pit does!

**Cathy-**So technically, I don't own anything here...I guess?

* * *

Amu slowly opened her eyes, they burned, for some apparent reason. She had a terrible headache. She could barely hear her charas yelling her name.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" They all yelled in unison...except Dia. Miki started smacking her satchel against my forehead.

"Ow, ow!" Amu complained, smacking her charas out of the way with her forehead as she got up.

"Amu-chan, where were you last night?" Ran asked. Amu widened her eyes as she remembered what happened. She put her hand over one eye as the memory ran through her mind. Unwillingly, she screamed.

"Amu-chan!" The charas yelled...again, except Dia.

Amu got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, eyes still wide, she stared into the mirror. She was too shocked to speak, she was even too shocked to scream.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!" I panicked. "Come here! Quick! What happened?" Dia came in first, the other three following behind. Dia opened her eyes dramatically.

"Amu-chan." She said. "You are possessed by darkness." Amu's eyes widened even more.

"Eh?!"

She flew by my right eye.

"This, is the work of darkness, it has possessed half of your body." Dia said sternly. "You have reached a new level of your powers, and so we-" Dia was cut off by two dark lights, and two light lights.

"Level up!" Ran cheered, no longer worried.

"So this means..." Amu whispered. "That you guys are also stuck between light and dark?" Dia shook her head.

"We are a part of you, not a whole other body, so we are also split in half." Dia explained.

"I want 3D glasses like Amu-chan!" Ran complained. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I need to hide this." Amu realized. "I can wear a pair of sunglasses and-"

"The dark will erase the memories of those around you, and the light will try to heal them," Dia interrupted. "But, the light only knows so much, so everyone around you will already 'know' that you have these eyes."

"But...is that all?" Amu asked Dia. "I mean, is there only the eye thing?" Miki came and flew around Amu's head.

"Of course not." Miki said. "Eye coloring will definitely not be the only perk. That is not artistic."

"Perk?" Amu sweat-dropped.

The lights had slowly faded away around the charas. Su and Ran had red eyes, and their outfits turned into different shades of red. Su was now holding a pitchfork, had a spiky tail, fangs, and torn wings. The same with Ran.

"Ran, Su!" Amu yelled.

"We're fine~" Ran danced around, admiring her new look.

"Do I look scary, desu?" Su asked.

"What about us?" Miki asked. Amu whipped around, and grinned. Miki's blue clothing had turned into an icy color, with white here and there. Dia's was just a pale yellow. They both held golden rods and they had white, feathery wings.

"Two angels and two devils." Amu smiled, but the smile turned into a frown shortly after. "I'll have to erase the guardians' memories, too."

"Amu-chan." Dia said, her voice smooth and calming. "Just keep your distance, you are not at full power yet." Dia slowly brought her hands up and covered her mouth.

"Powers?" Amu narrowed her eyes at the newly angel-fied chara.

"Miki and I have the same powers, now, and so do Ran and Su." Dia said slowly, as if she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do or not. "If it's just an X-egg, use me or Miki. If you transform with both of us, you will be more powerful."

"So...will you keep your own powers?" Amu asked, eager to know more about her new self.

"No." Dia simply replied. "You get new powers. It depends whether you're a demon or an angel." By now, Su, Ran, and Miki were staring at Dia carefully, wondering if she's secretly a secret computer that looks like a chara.

"Of course, you know them by instinct." Dia smiled.

Amu poked her head, then she said, "No idea."

"Oh, it'll come to you." Dia giggled.

"Let's try a chara transformation, then!" Ran cheered.

"No!" Dia said urgently. Everyone gaped at her, she never panicked. "Um, well, I mean, it costs a lot of energy for the first time."

"Then we shouldn't do it later when a real fight comes up, or she won't have enough energy to fight!" Miki complained.

"Desu!" Su agreed.

"The average angel transformation's wingspan is 15 feet wide." Dia smiled, knowing that would keep them busy for a while.

"Really?!" Ran's jaw dropped, while Amu sweat-dropped.

"Dia, is there any way that I can stop the darkness from erasing memories of the people around me?" Amu asked.

"Well, you can't stop the darkness from erasing the memories, but you can do it after." Dia took a deep breath. "Also, it's not erasing memories, let's call it...replacing them."

Amu sweatdropped, "Does it really matter, now?"

"Well, there is one way to stop the darkness from erasing your-" Dia was cut off when Amu's red eye started glowing.

"Amu-chan!" Dia shrieked. The other charas stared at Dia in shock, but quickly shook it away, knowing that Amu's condition was worse. After all, it's only normal for someone to panic, right?

"Amu-chan!" They yelled. "Dia, what's happening?"

"The darkness is taking over." Dia cried. "It's all my fault! Harmony! We need Harmony! She needs to balance it out! No, no, no, she needs to take away her rage on X-eggs." Dia shook her head.

"Dia!" They all screamed.

"I can't, no...please no...it hurts..." Amu groaned. "What are you doing, little fairies?" Her voice turned two or thee tones deeper.

"Amu-chan?" Ran, Miki, and Su gaped. "Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Are you alright?"

"Stay away, or I kill you, idiots." Amu rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid to kill you." She grabbed a knife from thin air, and got into a battling stance. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she collapsed onto the floor, the knife grazing her shoulder as it fell with her.

The charas thought they could wait it out, but five minutes later, she was still on the floor, still.

"Dia," Miki whimpered, bringing her beret down over her eyes so they wouldn't see her crying, "What's going to be made from Amu-chan?" She choked the words out.

Dia was back to her old, calm self, "She will wake up, soon. I am surprised on how quickly the darkness went away."

"You mean, she's back to the Amu-chan that she was yesterday?" Ran allowed a slight smile.

"No." Dia said the simple word with regret. "It means the darkness went back to half of her body."

"Dia, desu," Su said gloomily. "I'm not sure Amu-chan can go to school in her condition." Su was sitting on top of her egg, looking down at her feet, and holding her hands together.

"No, yes, oh, I'm not sure..." Dia choked, they were all sure she was about to cry.

"What are we to do if Dia doesn't even know what to do?" Ran sighed. Just then, they heard a grunt, and a flicker of movement.

"Amu-chan!" All the charas yelled happily.

"W-What happened?" Amu winced as she put her weight onto her right arm, where the knife grazed her shoulder. "And what happened to my shoulder? Why's there a knife?"

"Amu-chan!" They repeated. Ran flew over and looked at her eyes, they were still red and blue.

"Dia, "Amu laughed quietly, half sound half air, "You still didn't tell me..." Amu fell back down with a groan, "How to cure the replaced memories."

"Well, Amu-chan, "Dia sighed, wiping tears from her eyes, "I don't think right now is the right time. But what I do know, is that you _will _go to school." Dia bit her lip.

_I won't let you take over Amu-chan, you stupid demon._

* * *

**Cathy-**Awwwwwww, by the way, this isn't a crossover, even though I'm using some things in Maple Story for Luminous like Harmony. Remember, I got the idea from Maple Story's Luminous~

**Ikuto-**Why am I not in here yet?

**Cathy-**I dunno, you ask me.

**Ikuto-***Sweatdrop* I did.

**Amu-**Sayonara...I WILL KILL YOU IKUTO

**Ikuto-**AHH! THE DARKNESS TOOK OVER AGAIN!

**Cathy-***Sweatdrop* No, Amu hates you, perverted neko hentai. Enjoy being chased~


	2. Hiding from View

**Cathy-**I'm back with more _Possessed_! :D

**Ikuto-**You're late.

**Cathy-**I was playing Maple Story, and I don't have am updating schedule, anyway.

**Ikuto-***Rushes away with a business suit on* I have to go get ready for my other commentary.

**Cathy-***sweatdrop* If I owned Shugo Chara, I wouldn't allow a character like you do something like run away in a business suit.

**Amu-**Well, you don't. *Erupts into laughter* Ikuto, take that thing off!

* * *

Amu stood in front of the mirror, moving around her hair.

"Amu-chan, just don't look anyone in the eye." Dia flew around, also moving around strips of hair. "Then they won't get their memory replaced, the darkness will be confused, it is the part of you that will murder innocent people for fun. Don't let it take over."

"So I can just hide my eyes?" Amu smiled slightly. Miki flew around Amu's head, arranging her hair so it still looked fashionable, while Ran and Su sat next to the sink like it was a pool, waving their feet around and laughing.

"So Amu-chan will be okay, desu?" Su smiled.

"Depends." Dia whispered. "Amu-chan, Miki should stay home."

"Eh? Why?" Amu exclaimed, whipping around. But, she just saw Dia whisper something into Miki's ear, and Miki nodded several times.

* * *

_**We're stalking Dia and Miki!**_

"You won't be staying _home_." Dia whispered. "You need to gather information, I'm sure you can do it." One nod from Miki.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it." Dia whispered. "But I need to watch over Amu-chan, if anything happens, I'll know the most about it." Another nod from Miki. Miki was holding her left elbow in her right hand, and had her chin between her thumb and pointer finger. (Her thinking pose.)

Miki turned around and whispered in Dia's ear, "I'll try to do my best, if it's for Amu-chan."

They exchanged smiles and Miki flew to her egg.

* * *

"Amu-chan, I'll be fine by myself." Miki said before closing her egg to think.

"Hai..." Amu said, obviously confused. "Ow!" Amu put a hand to her forehead, but, like it was just her imagination, it was gone. When she looked up, a blue orb was in front of her, she put on a straight face and faced Dia.

"That orb holds all your magic, is my theory." Dia narrowed her eyes, she sensed a great amount of magical power from the one orb. "Because the magic is too much for you."

"How do I hide _that_?" Amu complained.

"Maybe they're like us!" Ran butted in. "Maybe not everyone can see them!"

_"__Not everyone_?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no one!" Ran nervously cheered.

"But, what if-" Amu was cut off when she saw Dia writing notes with glasses on, and sweat dropped.

Dia noticed her, and immediately hid the glasses and notebook, "I was just, uh, recording down some information that might be helpful!"

"Alright..." Amu sweat-dropped. "Okay, let's go, we've wasted a lot of time already, we'll probably be late to school either way." Amu rushed downstairs.

"Wasted?" Dia thought, trailing behind her.

* * *

**Amu POV**

"Amu-chan, are you alright? You're covering your eyes." My mom said as I came downstairs. "You can talk to me about anything." She smiled and sweat-dropped as she looked at my father. "I don't think you want to talk to him."

"Is it a boy?" My dad sobbed. "Was my little sparrow hurt by a boy? I declare that no boys will get near my little sparrow, again!"

"Ano, Papa, you're a boy." My mom pointed out.

"I am her father! I am an exception!" He declared, standing tall and still sobbing.

"Uh, it's no-" I started.

Dia flew down to my shoulder, "It's better to make up something that's excusable."

"Uh, it's, uhh..." I thought hard.

"No- what?" My mom worriedly asked.

"Uh, look at the time! Better go get to school!" I called, shoving a piece of toast into my mouth and running out.

"Papa, I think..." As I ran out, I couldn't hear her voice anymore. I need to hide this...but it won't be long until somebody finds out.

* * *

**No POV**

"Amu-chan!" Ran whined. "That was a bad idea, you shouldn't have just ran away like that." She was floating around Amu's head, pestering her.

"How else would I have fixed the problem?" Amu sighed.

"Fixed?" Su flailed her arms around frustratingly. "You think getting your parents worried _fixed _this problem, desu?"

"Su, you shouldn't get angry like that." Dia said calmly and gently. "It'll be worse for Amu-chan."

"We're here!" Ran cheered, flying in front of Amu. "Hurry up, Amu-chan, they're closing the gates right now!"

"So we're not late?" Amu gasped.

"Not yet!" Ran cheered. "Go, go, Amu-chan! You can do it, Amu-chan!"

"Ehhh?!" Amu gasped again, stumbling towards the gate. "Matte!"

"Huh?" One person said, noticing Amu. "Oh, a student, let her in."

"But Tsukasa told us to close the gates and don't stop no matter what."

"Do you really care? It's a student, look, he probably think that-" But as they were arguing, they saw a flash of pink dash in between them, and then it was gone.

"Well, now it doesn't really matter, does it?"

* * *

"Himamori-san" Nikaidou called. Amu's fans started whispering worriedly."Himamori-san? She's not here? Well, that's-" A flash of pink was seen in his vision, and he blinked a few times.

"A-Am I seeing things?" Nikaidou sweat-dropped.

"Gomenasai!" Amu bowed in front of Nikaidou, who was currently trying to gather up the class roster and other papers that he was holding before Amu ran in and tripped him.

"Alright, then Himamori-san, go to your-"

"Hi_na_mori." Amu corrected. As she turned around, the class erupted into voices.

"Why is Hinamori-san covering her eyes?"

"Is she in a state of depression?"

"I think I faintly see some light in front of her."

"I don't know, I think you're just seeing things."

"Can she see?"

"Amu-chan." Tadase called, pointing at the desk beside him-where Amu sat.

"Amu-chan, are you alright? You're covering your eyes." Tadase worriedly said. Amu sweat-dropped.

"A bit like déjà vu. "Ran whispered to Dia. Dia nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I heard that somewhere before, desu." Su nodded in agreement.

"Is that right?" Amu sweat-dropped, her mouth twitching into a smile.

"Amu-chan, are you really alright?" Tadase asked. Fangirls tugged at their handkerchiefs (Like Saaya) as Tadase reached a hand out to move AMu's hair so he could see her eyes.

"Ah!" Amu exclaimed, slapping his hand away. "Don't!" Many angry shouts came from the corner where the fangirls had gathered.

"Eh?!" Tadase's eyes widened, while Amu felt like she was going to cry.

"Ah, uh, gomen!" She teared up more and ran out the door, into the bathroom. No one came to the bathroom, much, so she was okay...she thought.

Amu moved her bangs, and saw that she was only tearing up in one eye. The blue one. The red one was grinning with delight and encouragement.

"It'll happen again." Dia said grimly.

"It'll happen..." Ran appeared in thin air.

"Again..." Su appeared next. All three charas had their hair covering their eyes.

"AGAIN!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Ah!" I cried out.

"Man, I wish Miki were here! I could represent the red eye and Miki could represent the blue one, and Dia could be the dictator!" Ran complained. "I wish we left Su at home."

"Desu!" Su complained. **(A/N Ironic, since _Desu _means _Yes _in Japanese.)**

"There are reasons." Dia smiled. "Ran, you would get distracted easily, and drive away from your job-" A shout of protest from Ran, "And Su, you're too clumsy." Two shouts of protest.

"But, how does Miki find out more?" Amu asked. A screen of lightning appeared behind Dia as she put her fist into her hand in shock.

"You _just _realize?" Amu sweat-dropped.

"I sure hope Miki is okay, desu." Su said worriedly.

"Yeah, we can't play _Deck of Cards _without the spade." Ran sighed sadly.

_That's _what you're worried about?" Amu sweat-dropped

* * *

**Cathy-***Gasp* Amu is so OOC in this chapter! I'm so sorry!

**Amu-***Quietly sobbing in a corner* Why, Cathy? WHY?

**Cathy-***Sweatdrop* Sorry?

**Ikuto-***Trying to sound formal* Excuse me-

**Cathy-**You're excused. Ja ne. Did you get back from your commentary?

**Ikuto-***Appears with a business suit on* *Gasps* I have another one! *Rushes away*

**Cathy-**Is that right...*Grins evilly*


	3. Angelic Shine

**Cathy-**Sorry for the late chapter! I've been catching up with old friends on a game.

**Ikuto-**Pfffftttttt, pathetic.

**Cathy-***Glares* Anyway...I might not be on as much, but I'll try to make this chapter long. I don't own Shugo Chara and I've lost my sense of humor in a week. :)

* * *

**Amu POV**

I frowned as I walked through the halls of Seiyo Elementary. My charas had urged me to continue school. Well, what did I expect? For them to tell me that I shoud just go on home and take a rest? Ha. Pathetic.

"Amu-chan, don't just stop walking!" Ran complained, flailing her arms in the air. I looked down, not realizing I had stopped. I didn't feel like Amu. No. I didn't.

"Amu-chan, you should go home and rest." Dia said, looking worried. She was the only one who thought I needed rest.

"We still have to find Miki, desu!" Su added.

""You think she's in the school?" Dia huffed. Su glanced at Dia, and sighed.

"Fine, I agree that Amu-chan needs rest, but honestly, where's Miki, desu?

"If we knew, don't you think we would have told everyone?" Ran complained.

"Girls." I said sternly, glaring at the bickering charas. They held their heads down, but after about five seconds of apologizing, all of their heads shot up.

"It's..." Dia started, being the first in the line of apologizing charas.

"an..." Ran started, her eyes widening slightly.

"X-egg!" Su roared, making me jump back slightly, and fall.

_THUMP!_

"Ow ow ow ow ow." I groaned, rubbing my back as I stood up. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**No POV**

Amu ran out of the building...slowly.

"My lousy back is all your guys fault!" Amu complained, her hand on her back.

"Amu-chan, you must use me for the X-egg." Dia said, completely ignoring Amu's complaints about her back.

"What about us?" Ran and Su shouted.

"You can't purify the X-egg." Dia said, earning three confused glances. Noticing them, she started explaining. "I am the only angel present, so I am the only one that can purify. Do you think demons can purify things?"

"Well, it's not that angel and demon hullabaloo." Ran mumbled. "It's all Amu-chan, _she's _the only one that can purify the X-eggs."

"And Rikka-chan, desu." Su added. Ran flew over to the green chef.

"Yeah, but we've only seen Rikka-chan do it once with Amu-chan, and she's not here." Ran complained.

"Girls, it's not her." Dia huffed. "It's Hotaru. The only charas that...that could ever purify X-eggs are Hotaru, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia."

"Is she talking in third-person?" Ran giggled.

"I think so, but-" Su was cut off by an echoey voice.

"Useless! It's all useless!"

"An X-egg!" Amu shouted. "Dia!" She ignored the calls of her other two charas. What Dia said must be true, right?

"Watashi no Kokoro, Unlock!"

"Chara Transformation: Angelic Shine!"

Amu took a minute to admire how she looked. She had gigantic white, feathery, angelic wings that she could fly with. She had a pure white dress lined with gold, and a golden sash draped over her. Her shoes were turned into golden sandals, and her hair had two itsy bitsy pigtails tied up by tiny wings.

"Woah!" Ran squealed. "Amu-chan looks amazing! Amu-chan, let's do a chara transformation with me when-"

"No, me!" Su complained.

"Girls, what is the point of fighting?" Amu smiled, her voice was silky and calm. Like Dia's. Both charas immediately fell into a trance.

"Sleep, and forget about your worries." Amu said, not wanting to hear annoying arguing about chara transformations in the middle of a fight.

"Sleep trance!" Amu whispered at her charas, swiftly dodging an attack coming from an impatient X-egg.

"Alright, what is happening to your poor soul?" Amu turned back to the X-egg. "Remember, never give up your dream. You may trip and fall on the path, but you must stand up and keep going."

A soul of a crying little girl with pigtails and a pink dress showed up next to the X-egg.

"I lost my mom at a young age-younger that this..." The girl started, talking to no one in particular.

"I saw an injured mother bird, she was about to go fly, she needed food for her babies." The girl wailed. "I tried to run and catch her as she was falling, but I couldn't run fast enough."

"Just like that, they lost their mother. I know their pain..." She sobbed. "I wanted...I wanted to become a person who could save every animal..."

"Well don't give up!" Amu shouted. The girl raised her head, her tears slowly fading away.

"Your dream is too important to give up." Amu continued. "The path is turning narrower, and it is becoming more uneven, and you will eventually trip, but stand up and keep walking." Amu bit her lip.

"Negative Heart, lock on!" Amu shouted at the X-egg. "Open Heart!" The X-egg purified, turned back into a hearts egg, and flew away.

Amu popped back into her original form, dropping to one knee. Dia flew in front of Amu.

"Amu-chan, gomen." Dia said. "First transformations are always the most tiring."

"She didn't use any attacks!" Ran gasped, flying over. Dia glanced at her.

"No, the angel doesn't attack and corner, they talk to them with a voice like silk, calming them, like music, then purifies them." Dia said. She glanced at Su-still sleeping.

"How did you get up from Sleep Trance?" Dia narrowed her eyes.

"She's that energetic, I think she didn't even fall for it." Amu sweat-droppped.

"Well, the demon is the one that attacks." Dia sighed. "Come on, Amu-chan, let's go find Miki. And bring Su with you."

With that, Amu picked up S with two fingers, and they went to go find Miki.


	4. Two of a kind

**Cathy-**...I think I made a mistake.

**Ikuto-**No freakin' DUH. You are you, and you makes mistakes.

**Cathy-**ERNGH! Wrong grammar! Anyways, I accidently made Miki lost in _Half __Seen_, one of my other stories, so I had to fix that mistake. And I did.

**Amu-**Andddd your mistake?

**Cathy-***Sigh* I don't remember giving credit to Peach Pit last chapter, either.

**Ikuto-**Ugh, your being too depressed, someone else will get it. *Pokes Cathy with a stick*

**Cathy-**I remember, but I don't remember. *Sigh* WOULD YOU STOP THAT?! *Breaks the stick*

**Amu-**That's alright, Cathy. Here, you don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, we all know that!

**Cathy-***Sigh* Thanks Amu, but still should've given credit...

**Ikuto-**MOVE YOUR DEPRESSED ASS SOMEWHERE ELSE!

* * *

"Uhh..." Amu looked around the house wearily. She was worn out from transforming into Angel Shine. "Mama, Papa?"

"Amu-chan!" Amu's mom turned around to see her daughter trudging over to the couch. "Papa is out bird photographing. Ami is with him." Amu slowly got up from the couch, her charas trailing close behind. They didn't talk, because they didn't want to make Amu seem weirder in front of her mom by talking to herself.

"Alright." Amu said tiredly. "I'm going to bed, I want to rest."

"Umm, Amu-chan, why are you home so early?" Amu's mom worriedly, wondering why her daughter was, maybe, ditching school.

"I feel...tired." Amu replied. She really was tired, but that wasn't the point of her coming back home.

"Are you sick? Are you alright?" Amu's mom asked, putting down the pan that she was cleaning, and walking towards Amu.

"Mom, I'm fine." Amu groaned. "Just...tired. I need to be alone." Amu's mom practically grinned, and when her daughter walked upstairs, she giggled to herself.

"Amu reached _that _age, didn't she?" She squealed. "Papa will be more over-protective than usual!"

* * *

Amu briskly walked, almost ran, up the stairs. She wasn't as tired as she acted. Her eyes were wide as she swiftly swept the room to find Miki. Sighing, she opened the door to her bedroom. She really did want some rest.

"Amu-chan, cover up your eyes." An all-too-familiar voice scolded. She hadn't heard that voice all day...

"Miki!" Su, Ran, and Dia ran up to hug her. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here all this time." Miki smiled slightly. Amu looked up to see Miki wearing glasses, and reading some papers. A pile of books were stacked right next to her.

"I found some things, but I don't know if they're accurate." Miki said sheepishly. "I mostly picked up things about light and darkness, not together, but I did get...erm..._just _seven books on drawing and art. They were very, very interesting." Miki flew over close enough so Amu could see what was on the paper in her hands. Drawings.

She counted the amount of books next to where Miki used to be.

Seven.

"Miki..." Amu said, feeling like she lost her mind. Of course, she did. Right that second. To the darkness.

"A-Amu-chan!" Miki urged. "I found-no, I heard something that might be useful to keep your mind intact!" Miki beamed, "The darkness feeds on anger, so you shouldn't get angry, or you'll lose yourself to the darkness!"

Amu tried to calm down, she didn't remember being this short-tempered. Ever. She took deep breaths, not wanting to get angry, and smiled.

"I'm fine." She breathed. "I'm fine. I'm alright. I'm okay."

"Good." Miki nodded.

"Yes, Miki. That is true." Dia agreed.

"That reminds me..." Ran said thoughtfully, "Dia, how do you know so much about this dark light stuff?"

"Yeah, desu!" Su complained. "How do you know, and not _us_? You are just another chara!"

"That is _not _true." Dia defended. "I can open up the Road to the Stars. Can you?"

"Dia's being defensive. Very defensive." Miki nodded before making a drawing about an angry Dia. Suddenly, like that notebook was magic (technically, it was, since it made things it drew into reality), Dia fell from the sky, holding her head.

"Get away from me." It was barely audible, but everyone took a big step back as Dia started glowing red. A big rune appeared, and covered her whole body as she gasped in astonishment.

"It's fighting the seal!" She gasped. "The seal is something it has always kept away from, but it's no doubt that it will defeat my seal! Stay away! Everyone!" Forgetting her pain, Dia started inching away from everyone else.

"Dia, what's happening?" Amu panicked.

"I am...the same-" Dia was cut off as a dark red light erupted from her, and she felt limp.

"EEEEEhehehehehe!" It was talking, What? Talking? But it was a dark red light! No. It was darkness.

"I can either watch her die from the unbalance in her body, that is if Light doesn't come out, or I can make her kill you first." The Darkness's voice made everyone shiver with fear, and Dia's eyes turned blue, both of them.

_Harmony keeps Light and Darkness balanced..._

"So that your body will be kept alive." Amu mouthed silently.

"Miki, transform with me." Amu said, her face morphing to hard determination.

"Huh? Why?" Miki look alarmed, then realized what Amu was doing. "Oh, alright. Okay. Let's do it."

"When will she use us demons?" Ran mumbled to Su.

"Desu."

"Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock!"

"Character Transformation: Angelic Shine!"

"This feels so dreamy!" Miki said with delight from Amu's heart. "It's a shot of inspiration!"

"Now, now. Darkness, you shouldn't be so morbid." Amu smiled whole-heartedly. "Come, and embrace the Light. You two can live in Harmony forever. After all, it keeps _both _balanced. So you are not balanced right now, either."

"Ha!" Darkness snorted, flying around, stretching something sticking out of Dia's body, and attached to it. "I don't need that stupid Light to keep myself alive-I can survive all on my own."

"What did you say?" An echoey voice rang through Amu's room, and Amu looked around for it.

"It is true, you cannot live without me." A blue and white light erupted from Dia, but it just floated through, instead of pulling.

"Did you have to come out of her so violently? She's hurt." The white/blue light bended a bit at the front. "Poor thing."

"Ha! Hahahahaha!" Darkness laughed. "I was merely breaking the seal, something _you _didn't have the wits to do! 'Don't hurt her! Ahhhh!' Shut _up_, Light!"

"Must you provoke me? Oh, and angel. And two devils. Two angels to be exact. The other one is in your heart, am I correct?"

"Don't hurt the two other...erm...devils, please." Amu begged.

"That is alright, they don't seem to be hurting anyone. I will let them live. But if they hurt you or anyone else, they shall be ready for death."

Amu nodded, and the battle between Light and Darkness, began.


	5. Demon Mayham

**Cathy-**I AM BACKKKKKK!

**Ikuto-**Are you happy about that?

**Cathy-**Erm, well...I'd rather be ranking up in my game to get this awesome class, but...

**Amu-**Cathy, you shouldn't push yourself.

**Cathy-**I HAVE READERS THAT MIGHT KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!

**Amu-**Good point. Good thing you don't own Shugo Chara, you're insane.

**Cathy-**Heh...heh...heh heh...

* * *

"I will not do with diminishing you from this world, nor hurting you." Light said gently. "But if I must, I will take you back forcibly, since Dia-sama has becomed accustomed to you bickering inside her, she is at a loss right now. She is not in Harmony."

"HA! Harmony this, Harmony that!" Darkness snorted. "Light, give it _up_! I'm not going back into that lab tool!"

Amu's eyes widened slightly, then hardened.

"Miki." Despite her voice being barely audible, the blue chara heard her, realizing what she wanted to do.

"I won't do with-" Miki started.

"Why don't you chara transform with us devils?" Ran whined.

"Come on, devils. Light is getting angry. She's _mean _when she's angry, help me!" Darkness hissed.

"What, why?" Su huffed. "We aren't on your side." Darkness flew back a little, then disappeared into a puff of smoke. The same with Light. Amu started coughing.

"Darkness!" Light roared. "This is dangerous! We should not be transforming in a place like this! What are you thinking?! You are _crazy_!"

"Light!" Darkness's shrill and piercing laughter filled the room. "Do you think a little exposure to the outside world will hurt me? I am not weak, unlike you! I will never be like you! Not paranoid, not weak!"

As the smoke cleared, Amu's eyes widened and she stopped coughing. In front of her was a complete copy of her Angelic Shine, except with Dia's hair, and a copy of Ran and Su's devil outfit, again, with Dia's hair.

"Did Ran have babies?" Ran giggled.

"Ran!" I shouted, immediately shutting up the chara.

"We are the inner part of Dia. Her light, and her darkness." Light and Darkness said in unison. Glaring hard at each other, they got into a battle stance.

"Darkness, you have no idea how dangerous this is - both exposing yourself to the outside world, _and _getting into a battle with me." Light growled.

"Light..." Darkness said, voice dripping with pure hatred. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment - to erase you from history, and to kill you with my own hands."

Light's eyes glimmered, showing a hint of sadness, "And I thought that we could live together peacefully." Light sighed sadly, her battle posture softening. Then, hardening her eyes and her battle posture again, she added, "But what must be done must be done. I will not destroy you, or it will bother Harmony."

"Light!" Darkness roared. "Harmony is nothing, and no one! Do not think you can fool me with such childish words!" Light's eyes stared into Darkness's, trying to remember all the information she could until he shut himself away from the world.

"Yet you are a child." She hissed. She got out of her battle position, and bowed. "The orb of light, Kanami Hikari."

"What are you doing, Light?" Smirked Darkness. "Spouting out information about yourself in the outside world?"

"Oh? And I thought you said I was the paranoid one." Light raised an eyebrow, and let out a kick at Darkness's face. "It is only proper for you to know the name of the person who has erased you from this world!" Darkness blocked the kick swiftly.

"I have made up my mind." Light sneered before Darkness could make any morbid remarks. "I will diminish you from this world. And I will destroy my self with you, so Harmony will be kept in peace."

"Not if I kill you first!" Darkness roared, a reddish Demon shadowing behind him.

"Idiot! Fool!" Light gasped. "You must not release yourself here! You will end up destroying yourself!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Darkness laughed. "I would rather not die in the hands of a fool like you. I will overpower you by releasing myself here!"

"Do you wish to die?" Light asked grimly.

"Well, it's either I don't release myself and die by you, release myself and die, or release myself, and kill you." Darkness shrugged. "Then I will unbalance Harmony, and that bitch will be erased from any history, too!"

"You bastard!" Light shrieked, a white angel shadowing her. "If you wish to be like this, then I will not hold back! I have been trained my whole life for fighting, and healing. Nothing else. I have the advantage here!"

"Ohhhh, is Light releasing herself, too?" Darkness cooed. "C'mere, Lighty light, come here...so I can murder you." A murderous glint shined in Darkness's eyes.

"Do not call me that again." Light choked, tears forming. "You are not the same little girl that I raised! You are a _monster_! A blood thirsty _monster_! Have you forgotten that I am the one that taught you how to fight? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING WHILE YOU WERE ALIVE?!"

By now she was screaming, and Amu backed away, trembling.

"Ha! That's bullshit! You did not teach me how to fight, and I was never alive! That old Demon taught me...but you _killed _him!" Darkness cried. "You killed him! You murdered him!"

"They really did alter your memory just like that, didn't they?" Light asked, her eyes full of hurt. "They have no right to do that."

"My inner Demon, I call to you." Darkness started, smirking with one eye open at Light. "For all those dark years that you have been through, I wish not burden you anymore, too. For the light is your enemy..."

"Very well, I shall start, too." Light said softly. "My inner Angel, I call to you. For all those light years that you have been through, I wish not burden you anymore, too. For the dark is your enemy, and forever shall be. I beg of you, oh so beg of you, to come out. It is only for one reason..."

"To defeat the Light/Dark." Light and Darkness said together, both eyes opening with a deadly glint.

"Come alive, my inner Angel!"

"Come alive, my inner demon!"

Both shadows roared with fiery, and charged at each other, while Light and Darkness watched. Suddenly, without warning, Light lunged for Darkness's throat, making sure to be in range of Darkness's inner Demon. So she could be destroyed, too.

Darkness waved a hand, and her inner demon charged at Light.

"Darkness!" Light screamed. "You have become a monster! The most horrible monster there could ever be!" With one kick, Darkness's inner demon shattered away, leaving Darkness wide eyes with shock.

"Don't forget..." Light gasped for air, for the demon and raked at her neck. "That I taught you how to command your inner self! Your inner demon! It seems that you have gotten out of control. You are power-thirsty, blood-thirsty..."

"I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE THE LITTLE GIRL THAT I HAVE RAISED!'

Darkness's eyes widened, and she fell back.

"Kanami...Hikari...huh?" Darkness allowed a slight smile. "I'll remember that...sensei."

Light's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"No! She came back! I only meant to kill the demon inside of her, controlling her!" Light cried. "DARKNESS!" Light checked for a heatbeat.

Gone.

Breathing?

Gone.

"I shall not disturb Harmony." Light said bravely, wiping tears from her face. "I will join Darkness. Pink girl, kill me. Kill me _now_. Quick, before I unbalance Harmony."

"What?" Amu said in horror.

"Must I repeat myself again?" Kill me."

* * *

**Cathy-**MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ikuto-**I think she's gone insane.

**Amu-**Ya think?


	6. Explanations

**Cathy-**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.

**Ikuto-**Tch. You should say that every single time.

**Cathy-**But then it'll become normal and stuff.

**Amu-**Well, you don't own Shugo Chara.

**Cathy-**Yup.

* * *

"K-Kill you? I wouldn't ever do such a thing!"

"DO IT MORTAL."

"Amu-chan..." Miki whimpered. "I think you should do it. Light really wants you to." Miki pulled her beret down to hide her face.

"If that's alright..." Amu hesitated.

"Of course it's alright, pink girl." Light hissed. "Now get on with it, I feel Harmony is tipping off its edges."

"But how?" Amu asked.

"Beat me to death, take a knife. I do not care." Light grumbled frustratingly. "Just make it quick, Harmony is at the edge of the cliff."

"But..."

"I will kill myself, then." Light mumbled. "Should've thought of that earlier."

In a flash, Light disappeared, then reappearing, she had a knife in her hand.

"I'm joining you, Darkness."

In a swift movement, she swiped the knife across her tiny neck, and she fell to the ground, keeping in her yells of pain, and smiled.

"I know..." Light croaked with her remaining air. "What it feels like to kill someone." She barely managed to say 'someone' until she bled to death.

"I'm glad your okay." Dia whispered, having awaken. "You went many lengths to get your little girl back." With the slightest nod, Light closed her eyes, and she was gone.

"Dia, you knew all about this?" Amu gasped.

"I don't have time to answer that right now, Amu-chan. I need to tell you something." Dia said urgently. "Amu-chan, every single being who has been injected by light and darkness will never truly be human again."

"Huh?"

"It's almost time, Amu-chan. My body is used to them rambling about. I'll be gone for a while, my soul will be desperately searching for them, but I'll be awake sooner or later."

"Are you sure?" Ran asked, circling around Dia.

Before Dia could answer Ran's question, her head thumped back onto the ground.

"This is terrible, desu!" Su exclaimed. "We need to get her an ambulance, desu!"

Amu, who was still terrified by what just happened, raised a shaky hand to calm Su down.

"You heard her, girls." Amu whispered. "I'm going to sleep, now."

"But it's only 4:00 PM!" Ran complained, though Amu was already in her covers.

"Ran, let Amu rest. It's been a long day for her." Miki yawned, flying to her egg. "I'm going to sleep, too."

"Desu." Su agreed, tiredly flying to her egg.

"Fine." Ran sighed, tugging at Dia's body and trying to lift her up.

* * *

"Girls, what are you doing?" Amu grumbled, rubbing her upper back area. "It hurts, girls."

"Amu-chan?" Dia yawned, peeking out of her egg.

"Dia?" Amu's eyes shot wide open, and looked directly at the yellow chara.

"Yes." Dia smiled lightly. "I still feel dizzy, but I'll live."

"Good." Amu nodded. She was about to ask about the pain in back, but then realized that her charas were too tired yesterday to do something to her back. She also felt like she could control something new.

Amu trudged to the bathroom, going to take a morning shower, but when she was stripped of her clothes, she noticed two tiny things on her back. They were both white.

_Wings._

Shrieking, she quickly put her clothes back on, feeling around at her back, her eyes wide.

"Amu-chan, what is it?" The girls called from outside the bathroom -she had locked it. Opening the door, Amu put on a reassuring smile.

"It was just a...uh...bug." Amu laughed nervously. Dia eyed her, circled around her, until her eyes landed on Amu's back.

"Don't tell me..." Dia murmured. "You've sprouted these." Amu looked at her as Dia shrugged her wings out, and unfolded them. Miki tried to do the same...but she didn't have any.

Dia's wings were slowly disappearing, for her light had gone away. "Guess there's no reason to hide these, either."

Moving aside her ponytails, Dia showed them two gigantic horns of which she hid behind her ponytails. They, too, were slowly disappearing.

Frantically feeling around her head, Amu's hand touched something sharp, and her eyes widened by just the tiniest bit.

"They're..." Amu seemed like she was in a state where she was unable to speak.

"They're fighting you. They're fighting the you from inside, slowly taking over you." Dia nodded. "Your wings mean protection, once they're big enough, they are invincible. And the horns show aggression, once they're big enough, they cause deadly injuries."

"I have another question." Amu frowned. "Why did your Light and Darkness take chara form?"

"Every one can." Dia spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. She sort of missed those two bickering on in her head, but she was glad that they were happy. "They were charas themselves, before they got taken over."

Dia grimaced, "But of course, there are some human lights and darknesses, too. They don't become the type to possess a body."

"Oh." Was all Amu could say. "I can sort of hear bickering in my soul, too. Are light and darkness always grouped with ones that they don't like?"

"All light hate all darkness, and all darkness hate all light. But they need each other to survive in this vast world. Every that there's light, there's a shadow. Everywhere where there's a shadow, there's light."

"Either the light or darkness can win. Yet if either way, if either one wins, you'll still be possessed."

* * *

**Cathy-***Bangs her head continuously on the wall* I. Am. Such. A. Stupid. Author. I. Cannot. Type. Stories.

**Ikuto-**No duh. And why haven't I made an appearance, yet? It's already like, freaking chapter 6.

**Amu-**Ha, only me and the girls have appeared!

**Cathy-***Still banging her head* I. Am. A. Horrible. Author.


	7. Wings

**Cathy-**I'm back! But this time I'm using the horribly slow internet in China.

**Ikuto-**Yay?

**Cathy-**Ichigo, you don't have enough soul! Pun intended.

**Ikuto-**Ichigo? What?

**Amu-**She's been watching too much Bleach. Good thing she doesn't own Shugo Chara, or else she'd get everyone mixed up.

**Cathy-**Hey!

* * *

Amu walked down the halls, wearing her 'cool and spicy' facade. She felt like she was missing something-she really did. Her eyes swept through the hallway, trying to move as much as possible.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" She ignored the calls of her charas. She was in her own little world. Stuck, with no way out.

She visibly tensed and stopped in her tracks when Kukai came came along.

"Kukai-sama! You look wonderful today!"

"Kukai-sama! Please accept these as a gift!"

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Everyone knows that Kukai-sama is already, _my _lover~"

Amu ignored the shouts of love coming from behind Kukai. She even ignored Saaya, who was glaring holes into Amu's head. All that mattered was the person in front of her.

"Oui! Hina...mo...ri..." Kukai's voice trailed off as he studied Amu's eyes. If possible, Amu tensed even more. How would he react?

"Hinamori, did you get contacts or something?" Kukai grinned, which caught Amu by surprise.

"Ah, uh..." Amu managed to get a twitchy and nervous smile. "Uh, yeah."

"Huh." Kukai frowned. "Doesn't seem like you. Oh well, even you want a personality change. too!"

"Did you see that? Hinamori-san hesitated!"

"I know! What happened to 'cool & spicy' Hinamori-san?"

"I guess sometimes Hinamori-san can get nervous."

"Shhh! Don't say that! Hinamori-san would never get nervous!"

* * *

"Oui, anyone there?" Kukai called out as he and Amu went into the Royal Garden.

"Amu." Rima's small face poked out, and her eyes slightly widened at the sight of her face. Kusu-Kusu just laughed. Nagihiko acted like he didn't see her eyes, and Tadase stared at Amu with wonder.

"Uh, they're..." Amu started sheepishly, quickly stopping herself as not wanting to spill her secret.

"They're contacts!" Kukai filled in for her. Even though it was a lie.

"Tch. Yeah right."

Everyone looked up in surprise at the familiar voice, and down jumped a chara changed Ikuto.

"Contacts, nya?" Yoru snickered. "What a great lie, nya!" Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"Lie?" Nagihiko furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why don't you take them off then, Amu~?" Ikuto purred, circling around her. "We all love your true eye color the best~"

"I...I can't." Amu admitted. "They aren't contacts."

"..."

"Told you so."

Amu glared at Ikuto, and pulled him away to somewhere where the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"How did you know?" Amu hissed.

"It wasn't a very good lie, Amu." Ikuto shrugged. "And besides." Ikuto's eyes stared straight into Amu's, and that's when she noticed. He also had them.

"Yoru here is very informative." Ikuto smirked.

"Dia..." Amu muttered under her breath. "Don't tell anyone."

"Not like I was planning to."

Amu dragged Ikuto back to where the others were waiting patiently for them. All except one...or everyone.

Tadase was looking at his shoes, clenching his hand into a fist from time to time.

Rima was glaring at Ikuto with her chibi fire surrounding her, while holding Amu's hand.

Nagihiko was shooting nervous smiles at Amu.

Kukai was fidgeting with his thumbs.

Kairi was pushing up his glasses way too often.

And the charas were somewhere doing who knows what.

"Uh..." Amu muttered under her breath. "Thanks for waiting, minna-san." Everyone returned with a nod.

"So, shall we start the meeting, now?" Amu smiled reassuringly.

"Okay." Tadase said way too quickly, shooting a smile at Amu.

"So, today we didn't get anything requested from Tsukasa, so we'll be going over the amount of X-eggs appearing." Tadase explained. "Remember that it is Amu-chan's job to purify them, never destroy them." Tadase shot a glare at Ikuto, who put his hands up in innocence.

"They appear to be appearing about 1-3 times a day." Tadase said, showing everyone a line graph of the said topic. "So Amu-chan won't get too tired. If she does, we'll help her corner the X-egg as to make it easier. Then we'll make sure she gets a good rest."

Everyone nodded, and gave Amu a smile.

"Ngh..." Amu cursed under her breath, holding her head in pain.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase immediately asked in worry, before anyone else could.

"I...I'm okay." Amu choked out, holding her head.

* * *

"Amu-chan!" Dia's eyes shot open quickly, and just as quickly as she opened her eyes, she flew towards Amu.

"Dia, desu?" Su squeaked, following her.

"Su!" Miki called out, following the housewife.

"Oh, Miki! Wait for me!" Ran cheered, following the artist chara.

* * *

"Amu-chan!" Through the beating of her head, Amu was barely able to hear her four charas yelling for her.

"Girls..." Amu choked.

"Amu-chan, it's here. I can sense it." Dia said tensely. "Get away from here, _now_, if you don't want them killed.

_Killed._

Amu's half closed eyes shot open immediately, and she got out of her chair and slowly backed away.

"I...have to go somewhere." Amu tried to smile reassuringly. Not sure if her smile worked or not, she dashed out of the Royal Garden as quickly as she could. She couldn't be the one responsible for her friends' deaths. She wouldn't.

* * *

"That idiot." Ikuto cursed under his breath, quickly dashing to follow her.

"Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase called, trying to get a good start after him.

Kukai stopped him with an outstretched arm, "Don't go. I sense something that both of them have. It's...weird, sort of."

Daichi nodded. He was worried about Ran flying away and followed her.

"Just leave him be." Kairi pushed up his glasses, and faded walked away.

* * *

"Amu! Amu!" Ikuto shouted, running through the halls. He knew what was happening, It was taking over. He had already learned how to control it, but it wouldn't be long until it figured out his trick.

He heard screaming from a room and crept inside.

"Ahhh...AHHHHH! UGHHHHH!" Amu screamed, pain engulfing her whole body. She felt like a new limb was about to sprout, and it was.

"Amu, Amu!" Ikuto shouted, reaching out to her. "Amu, calm down, It's alright." Amu slapped Ikuto's hand away, and continued to be engulfed in pain.

Her skin broke on her back, and bones started to creep out, feathers and skin growing on them.

"Wings." Ikuto whispered, his eyes widening as they grew bigger and bigger, until they were almost twelve feet across.

Amu's screaming faded to a faint whimper, and she carefully unfolded her wings.

"I...ku...to..." She croaked. Ikuto ran over to her, and caught her as she fell, his eyes still wide as he felt her feathery wing. He glanced over to the other wing.

"I see, they're equal sides." Ikuto murmured. "One for the Light, one for the dark. Amu, you better learn how to hide these. It's going to cause a problem."

"I...know." Amu chuckled lightly. "I'm...tired."

"I know." Ikuto whispered softly. "Here." He picked her up bridal style and chara changed with Yoru. Jumping out of the classroom window, he went towards Amu's house.

"Sweet dreams, my little strawberry."

* * *

**Cathy-**Awwww, that was so adorable!

**Ikuto-**Ewwww, that was so cheesy!

**Cathy-***Frowning* You like Amu, though.

**Amu-**W-What? N-N-No he d-doesn't!

**Cathy-**Excuses, excuses. Well, bye Ichigo, Amu, and everyone else!

**Ikuto-**It's Ikuto.


End file.
